Indominus
by JokingWyvren
Summary: Indominus- Untameable, deadly When Alex Mercer, the Blacklight virus is chosen to aid a child in fulfilling a prophecy, watch as an originally abused, alone child gains someone to aid him, and forge his own path.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome all readers to my first story, and the first chapter, of Indominus. After reading so many fanfics on here ,I decided it was time to write my you will enjoy it, and please, no flames, just constructive reviews please. And know on with the show. Also any original abilities that are shown will be explained at the bottom.**

"Ello every one"- talking

 _Hopefully no one hates this-_ thought

Devistator\- Spells/Forms

 ** _I SEE ALL_** \- Deity/Other worldly being

 **Location, Location, Location** \- Scene change

/

He had just taken the nuclear bomb out of rang of the city. Yes the pressure wave would still affect New York, but the explosion it self wouldn't. Closing his eyes, he got the helicopter to hover in place, knowing he would have to stay in range of the explosion if he wanted the virus to no longer effect the city. Hopefully with him gone, it wouldn't spread any more then it had and it would be easier wipe out the last of the infected. The only person he could think about was his sister, well the man who he had taken the place of, it had been confusing at first. But as time had past, he had been able to figure out who "he" was, and stopping the crazed paramilitary group that had been working behind the scenes to destroy the virus, which included himself. As he opened his eyes, Alex Mercer aka Zeus aka Blacklight, looked down at the timer rigged in the cockpit of the helicopter.

 _5...4...3...2...1_

And then there was a huge burst of light, then all went black. Known to no one, but in the same area roughly where Mercer was, a rift opened commencing a new life for the sentient virus changing the life of a single orphan boy forever.

 **Void between worlds**

A being watched as yet again the child was forced to be a tool of the "light". It was always the same no matter what it did to help said child, so maybe if there was someone there that couldn't be corrupted so easily...There! In a parallel dimension was the perfect companion to the unlucky child. A sentient virus, and its situation was perfect, it opened a rift pulling said virus through. Said man sized grouping of infected biomass opened its eyes, confused as to where he was.

"Wha.." he had begun to say when he felt a pulse all around him. Looking around and shifting his hands to their Claw form in a blur of black and red biomass, he floated there ready to protect himself.

 _ **You have nothing to fear young one**_ _._ It sounded like it came from all around him, and from inside him. _**In your moment of death, I seized you and brought you here**_ _._ "Who the fuck are you?" Alex asked, still looking around. _**Calm your self Blacklight**_ _._ At that Alex stiffened. _**I chose you to aid a child who will need all the help he can get. You who has chosen to clash against your own nature and save many in sacrifice of yourself. And who I am, I go by many names, Fate, God, Magic. I will send you to aid a child that has the unfortunate luck of being all but named in a prophecy that a fake Seer gave months before his birth**_ _._ Alex just floated there, confused, this was crazy something like this couldn't happen, he must be in some sort of twisted version of the afterlife. After all he was a virus, he could blend in with humans, yes, but it spread and infected where ever he went. _**I see you are confused, you will no longer leak the virus where ever you go, and you shall age like a human, but retain the longevity of the virus, as well as having all your memories wiped, and the knowledge of using your abilities locked and returning as you age**_ _._ As Alex started to complain and thrash, a glow surrounded him, before all went dark. _**Aid him well Alex Mercer**_ _._

 **Unknown Location July 31st1981**

The cries of both a mother in labor and and infant filled the room. And it was a curious room, it looked like a hospital room from the 1800's, with the woman delivering the children in an odd dress/apron combination.

"Just a few more, there we go...and there. It's two boys." the nurse said as she wrapped up the wailing child in a blanket.

" Quite the set of lungs they have on them." laughed a man, sitting by the red headed woman in the bed, as he took the oldest in his arms and the youngest went into the arms of the mother. The man had black, uncontrollable, hair, hazel eyes behind glasses. Where as the mother had flaming red hair and bright green, almost emerald colored eyes. Smiling both parents looked over the twin boys. The oldest, by a few minutes, had a tuff of midnight black hair on his head and the most piercing green eyes they had ever seen. While the other had a combination of both parents hair color, giving it a crimson, almost blood color and deep brown color eyes, looking black in certain lights.

"They're perfect Lily," the father said, smiling as the son in his arms yawned, and shutting his eyes "What should we name them, I know we had Harry picked out, but that was before we found out unexpectedly we were going to have twins." The now named Lily smiled, "We'll name the oldest Harry James Potter." She looked down at the youngest, in her arms as the child stretched his arms out trying to reach for his mothers hair "And with him, we'll name him Alexander Charles Potter."

 **Godric Hollow, England Halloween 1982**

"Pathetic mudblood," a man in a long black robe said as he kicked the dead body of Lily Potter, before he turned to the two infants in the crib before him. "So one of you are meant to be the one who kills me? A mere child defeat the great Lord Voldemort?" He gloated as he pointed his wand to the oldest, as his thinking that it was the oldest had more power. "Avada Kadavra!" he screamed as a poisonous looking green light left the tip of the wand. That is when things took an odd...turn. For you see, when Alex Mercer was brought over, he was just shrunk to the size of a baby, and the memories as well as the voices of every being he consumed were blocked. In that moment, young Alexander Potter threw his arms forward to protect his brother, when the shape-shifting ability of the virus kicked in, forming his fully upgraded Shield. Now three things happened at that moment, being that most of the biomass in his system came from people he had killed, allowed the insta-kill curse to be blocked. The self proclaimed dark lord was shocked at this development, and even more so when the shield was pushed forward sending the curse back at him.

The backlash of the curse being blocked and reflected caused a small explosion outwards with a Devastator added into it, destroying Voldemorts body and causing the ceiling to cave in. Unknown to anyone, before the black cloud that would soon be known as Voldemorts soul could enter the fresh scar on young Harry Potters head, what seemed to be black and red Tendrils made of magic shot out of Alex grabbing it and absorbing it. Where its knowledge and memories were put behind the same block. But know it was the only set of memories and knowledge in said well, as the combination of activating his Shield, blocking the killing curse and using a Devastator, drained most of his excess biomass and destroyed the memories of all those he had Consumed.

When both children passed out, they would miss a man with dark shaggy hair coming in and crying over his friends dead bodies before running of to get revenge on the one who gave them up, and an old man with silver hair which went down to his waist and a long bead tucked in his belt who looked down at the remains of the Dark Lord, before seeing the scar on Harry's head and jumping to the conclusion that it was the older twin who was the one to stopped the Dark Lord. Once the old man left, a giant of a man with scraggly hair and beard came and took the two young children with him, leaving the site of all the destruction on a flying motorcycle.

/

 **And done. Thank you for reading my first chapter, as the story progress' I will have polls as to how Alex gets his different weapons/forms back, as well as possible original abilities. And the sighting of the first original ability that Alex, using his magic to consume souls, and not bodies. Ideas for original abilities/spells are appreciated, but send ideas in PM's and not in reviews please.**

 **Magic/Soul Tendrils:** Using the magic granted to him when brought over from his reality to this one, Alex can mimic his Consuming ability on both magic and souls to gain either a boost to his magic core, or the knowledge of said soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of Indominus, after this chapter I will be try to keep to a chapter uploaded every 2 weeks. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and remember any flames will be given to Fluffy as a chew toy after going a round with a mountain troll.**

 **Also as I didn't say in my first chapter, Harry Potter and Prototype do not belong to me, they are property of their respective writers/ developers.**

 **Now sit back, kick your feet up, and enjoy.**

"Ello everyone" Talking

 _Hopefully No one hates this_ Thought

 ** _I SEE ALL_** Deity/Other Worldly being

 **LOCATION, LOCATION, LOCATION/ And now a Rewind** Scene change/ Flashback

%Psssssssssst, sssssstupid human% parseltounge

 **Surry, England -Halloween 1982**

It was quiet on the lane in Little Whinning, for all the trick or treaters had gone home and to sleep, and parents where tuning in for the night. All looked normal, until from the mist and old man with long silver hair and beard began to walk out of a mist bank, pulling what resembled a lighter from his pocket. Flicking it open multiple times, it showed to not be a lighter, but it pulled the light from the street lamps into it, cloaking the street in darkness. As he made his way to the yard on 4 Privet dr he turned his attention to a tabby cat staring at said house.

"Good evening Professor McGonagll." The old man said as he nodded to the cat that was now looking towards him. In a matter of seconds, where the cat sat, a stern looking older woman with her hair in a tight bun strode towards him.

"Good evening Dumbledore. Please tell me the rumors are not true?" McGonagll asked the now named Dumbledore, hoping that they were wrong. "James and Lily, they aren't..."

"I'm afraid so my dear." Dumbledore replied, sighing deeply.

"And the boys?" She asked with worry, and seeing Dumbledore look towards number 4, she gasped. "You can't leave them here, I've been watching them for a week and they are the worst kind of muggles." She said angrily, shaking her head at such an idiotic idea.

"They are the only family they have left. She is there mother's sister, they are family, it should count for something." Dumbledore replied, looking to the sky as sound of an engine roared towards them.

As the roar got louder, the oddest sight could be seen getting closer. A motorcycle with a side car flying to the air towards the two Professors, landing and skidding to a halt a few feet infront of them.

"Ah, Hagrid, I trust everything is all right?" asked Dumbledore, walking towards the giant of the man, who had two bundles held easily in one of his arms.

"Aie Professor Dumbledore sir. Harry fell asleep as we were flyin over Bristol, but young Alexander was awake the entire time. He fell asleep maybe 15 minutes ago." He replied, handing the twins over to Dumbledore. Conjuring a basket large enough to hold both boys, he set them in. As the wind blew slightly, it shifted Harry's hair enough for a lightning bolt shaped scar to seen on his head.

"Is that where..." McGonagll began to ask as she held her together tightly, causing her knuckles to turn white.

"Yes, he will have that scar all his life." Dumbledore replied as he set down the basket on the door step, placing a letter on the blanket that was wrapped around the two. All three adults gathered around to say good bye one last time. The first to leave was Hagrid, taking off again on the motorcycle, then McGonagll who changed back into a cat a ran off between houses. Last to leave was Dumbledore, who walked back down the street, before turning around and returning the lights back to the lamp posts. "Good luck Harry and Alexander Potter." he said before disappearing with a crack.

Had they stayed a few moments longer, they would have seen a single black and red tendril form out of young Alex's shoulder, and wrapping comfortingly around his brother before fusing back with the arm a few seconds later. The two slept all night, when they were found in the morning by a woman who resembled a horse to an extent. As she read the letter left in the basket, she paled. Oh her husband wouldn't like this, so she wrote a quick note, before taking the two and driving as fast as she could to the closest orphanage and leaving the two on the doorstep before ringing the bell and driving away. Opening the door was a woman who seemed to be in her early 30's, when she saw the two boys on the front step, catching site of the car speeding off.

"You poor boys." she said, picking them up and placing them in a crib together, before reading the note, only for it to say that the two were twins, age and first names. Sighing she sat in a chair next to the crib, as they couldn't let the two be adopted separately and so few people wanted to adopt siblings. She sat there long enough to make sure they both were asleep, before going to begin the paper work they would need for the two.

 **Orphanage, 6 years later**

In the far end of the meal area, two 7 year old boys could be seen talking quietly to one another not wanting to be over heard.

"I'm telling you Harry, it really happened. I woke up in the middle of the night, and freaked when I saw a rat crawl over me, these black tentacle things came out of my chest and melted the rat and absorbed it," the red head of the pair told the one with dark hair, desperate for his brother to believe him. "Maybe i can get it to work again and I can show you."

"It could have been a dream Alex," Harry replied to the now named Alex. "Something like that sounds like it would be in a horror movie." he said before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I thought that too, so I pinched myself," Alex said as he looked down to his plate. "and it hurt Harry, I was awake. Besides, it wouldn't be the first weird thing that happened around us, I mean you can somehow talk to snakes!" Alex replied in a harsh whisper. Harry nodded in response, that had been an odd moment.

 **Flashback**

 **Harry had been bored, so getting his brother from the room they shared, decided to walk around in the woods behind the Orphanage. After about 10 minutes, just as he was about to put his foot down he heard someone speak. %Hey, watch it ssssstupid human.% looking around, Harry was confused and replied, not even realizing what he said sounded like a bunch of weird hissing to Alex. %Who said that?% and all he heard was %Down here% and to his shock, was a garder snake looking up at him.**

 **End Flashback**

Harry decided that he needed to see this for him-self, so he got up, pulling his brother with him back to their room. Taking a ruler, he shoved it in a crack in the floorboard. Doing this had a rat run out that just before it could make it to the wall, was grabbed by a swarm of black and red tendrils that caused the rodent to seemingly dissolve and absorb into them. Both brothers seemed to be in shock, one cause of what he had seen done, the other cause he noticed something else happen when he absorbed the rat.

"Uhhhm Harry," Alex said turning to his bother, an unreadable expression on his face. "Ya Alex?" Harry asked in shock. "I'm not as hungry anymore." he said, before he sat down on his bed, he had chocked up the loss of hunger when it happened to being half asleep, know he some how knew he could survive on doing that, absorbing... no Consuming living beings.

From then on, it would seem that their lives wouldn't be that normal any more. Many things would happen in the next few years, but the biggest life changer would be on their eleventh birthday when a certain letter would show up for both of them.

 **And there we go. This will be AU for the most part, but there will be some parts that will coincide with canon. Now I already have a few plans for further in the story: One will be Alex's animagus form that fits him perfectly(I will put a poll up for Harry's) and Two is an original blacklight form for a weapon. I will also put a poll up for what houses the two should be sorted into. Any original weapon forms, or abilities that you'd like to see Alex get, send over pm and if I choose your idea, I will give credit at the beginning of the chapter it appears in.**

 **Again Thank you for reading, reviewing and hopefully adding to your favorite and follow list.**


End file.
